In which...
by Caldera
Summary: A little crossover between Tamora Pierce, Mercedes Lackey, and Patricia Wrede.
1. In which...Part 1

Disclaimer~I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Patricia C. Wrede, Tamora Pierce, and Mercedes Lackey.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself)  
  
Cimorene was polishing her favorite sword, which may or may not be magical, and Kazul was reading a rather large tome about magic in other kingdoms when a peculiar sound outside drew her attention from the task. "Now who could that be?" she wondered aloud. Kazul grunted and Cimorene could tell she was totally absorbed in her reading and wouldn't notice if an entire army marched under her nose yelling role and harsh army songs (though she would be annoyed if the noise disturbed anything in the room which happened to obstruct her view of the book). Cimorene got up and walked to the door, only opening it half way and poking her head out. Standing on the doorstep was a young girl with brown hair and some sort of (silver?) claw on a thong around her neck , a large creamy colored cat with an orange face and some orange markings , and a young man who looked like he was blind but was seeing everything the rest of the group did (there's a contradiction for you). The girl and boy bowed to her (now that she thought about it, the boy might actually not be that young, it was hard t tell with the innocent look he had).   
Cimorene took it in stride that the girl bowed instead of curtsied, after all, she wouldn't of curtsied when she was the girl's age if she could have gotten away with it. "I am Daine Sarrasri" said the girl, she turned to the boy, "and I am Karal. The fire cat is Altra. At your service." the boy bowed again, a little bit more formally this time. Daine and Karal looked at each other and Daine turned back to Cimorene. "I'm sorry to disturb you..." she eyed the sword Cimorene was holding and paused. "Oh no problem. Continue." Cimorene assured.   
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where I-we are. I was working in the stables and I was suddenly just here! I assume that is similar to what happened to Karal, who appeared here the same time I did." Karal nodded and they both turned expectant eyes to Cimorene.  
  
"Well, stranger things have happened." Like what? she silently asked herself. "You are in the Mountains of Morning, close to the enchanted forest of which I am queen. You may address me as Cimorene."  
  
The newcomers didn't immediately start bowing and scraping like so many others did. This pleased Cimorene. At least she wouldn't have to worry about them trying to kiss her feet throughout their entire conversation.   
"Why don't you come inside?"  
  



	2. In which...Part 2

In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 2)  
  
  
Kazul sighed, Cimorene sighed, Karal and Daine sighed; Altra would have sighed if a cat could do such a thing. Daine and Karal had just finished telling everyone a more or less complete description of themselves and what they were doing at the time of their appearance on Kazul's doorstep. Cimorene marvelled at how well the two - three of them were dealing with the dragon. The girl had greeted Kazul in some odd tongue, surprising and delighting Kazul at the same time. Apparently Daine knew the dragon language. Cimorene had never heard it before and so assumed that all dragons just spoke English. Karal had seemed mildly startled and made some remark about Kazul's size in relation to something called a gryphon. Altra had simply stalked in like any cat and seemed to ignore Kazul after a nod of his head that passed as a greeting. Karal was seated on a small wooden chair with Altra in his lap, completely dwarfing the chair and the boy. Daine sat on the cave floor and a few bats started gathering around her, clinging to her hair and clothes; once again amazing Cimorene with her lack of a reaction. Cimorene herself thought bats were rather cute, but knew that most others didn't share her views. Karal had petted one of the bats that had landed on him instead, until Altra batted it away.(~A.N.~ no pun intended)   
  
As it turned out, Daine is a sort of witch that could communicate with animals and even become one herself ( as well as other various and asundry things). Karal is something called a 'channel' for magic, the use of his talents as such being what made him blind while saving his world. He was also a teacher, ambassador, and a priest. Altra is a fire cat, a type of avatar from Vkandis, Karal's God. Altra was sent especially to help Karal with his quest to save the world from the magical storms that were ravaging his world and the political conflicts occuring throughout them. Altra and Karal had become friends and the two shared a strong bond between them. The next explained to Cimorene the boy's knowing appearance. Karal could use Altra's eyes to see what the fire cat saw. This interested Cimorene and she thought she might like to see what a cat did herself, she coud have especially used it during her old days roaming through the castle at night to take 'illegal' lessons in fencing and magic (etc.).  
  
Cimorene then took the time to give the group a short summary of her life as an improper princess and the perfect friend and assistant to the 'King' of the dragons, Kazul. Eyebrows rose at this, but nothing was said. Cimorene approved, she and Kazul were tired of having to explain the difference between a dragon's idea of a king or queen and a human's. She explained in short her current status as queen of the enchanted forest and added a warning to avoid anyone calling themselves a wizard in this world.   
  
Cimorene invited them to go with her to see her husband about what might be done to solve this little problem in location and everyone gave their acceptance of those arrangements. Kazul also wished to go and did. Who would say no to a dragon anyway?  
  
  



	3. In which...Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 3)  
  
  
After the long trek down the mountain (which was virtually uneventual and hardly worth mentioning) the group arrived at the edge of the Enchanted Forest more or less intact.   
  
"Whoo! I need to rest for a second!" Karal exclaimed.  
  
"That's because you've become a soft palace boy in your role as ambassador."Altra confided.  
  
"You're probably right. I'll have to remember that and get out more."  
  
"If you're done talking to yourself, Karal, we can get some food."  
  
" I was talking to Altra! I'm sure he would talk to you too if you asked him nicely."  
  
" Okay, Altra, I'd be honored if you were to share your most esteemed thoughts and comments with me."  
  
"And I'm happy to share them with you all; providing that you are comfortable with it."  
  
"Oh I'm sure that we'll all be able to manage." Daine affirmed, clearly intrigued by the 'talking' cat. "Now. Where and what are we going to eat?"  
  
"We're going to Morwen's."  
  
  
  



	4. In which...Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 4)  
  
  
"Who's Morwen?" asked Daine.  
  
"A good friend of ours, she's a witch, you'll like her. Now let's be off!"  
They stepped into the forest. Karal felt something odd wash over him as he stepped across the border, "What!?" he exclaimed. Then he realized he was alone in the deep forest.  
~~~~~  
  
"Where's Karal?" Altra asked, practically hysterical with panic and worry.  
"I don't know Altra but don't worry. The forest will protect him. They know he's a friend of mine and besides, it likes him." Cimorene stroked the cat, trying to calm him down.  
"What do you mean? How can a forest like someone?" Daine asked.  
"You're forgetting this is the enchanted forest. The forest likes Karal because it can sense his goodness and pure spirit."  
Daine's mouth formed into a silent 'oh' and she turned to see where they had arrived at, Altra finally calming down enough to think clearly, which didn't help anybody.  
"But he can't see!" Altra wailed, starting to panic again.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, the forest'll just keep shifting until he's led here to Morwen's. We'll wait here for him for a while though. I promise." Cimorene restarted her efforts to sooth the perturbed cat.  
  
Once again, Daine turned to look at there current location and was surprised by a large sign painted with gold lettering reading : NONE OF THIS NONSENSE, PLEASE.  
Daine had a feeling that she would be intrigued by this woman.  
  
  
  



	5. In which...Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
Author's note~ anything in single quotes '' shows that someone is thinking to themselves and you've just been allowed to know what they were thinking. (I had it in italics, but I lose the formatting when I save it as a text file.)  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result (part 5)  
  
  
Karal looked around, 'wait a minute, I looked around?! But I'm blind!'  
"Altra! Where are you?!" he shouted into the forest. No answer. "Great. I'm blind, but I can now see through my own eyes, I'm totally lost in an enchanted forest, and I'm alone!" he yelled to no one, but someone heard.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say you're alone. I find it very intriguing, however, that you claim to see even though you also claim to be blind. I guess that's why it's an enchanted forest.  
My name is Antorell. I'm a visitor here. Who are you?"  
  
Karal didn't trust this person and he had asked who he was as if he already knew.  
Oh well " My name is Karal, I also am a visitor. Not only to this forest but to this world."  
  
'Oh great, make him think you're crazy.'  
  
"Oh really? You must be a very powerful wizard to perform travel between worlds."  
An innocent enough comment, except his use of the word 'wizard' and the fact that he licked his lips hungrily when he said this.  
" No, I'm not a wizard of any sort. i don't know how I got here."  
"Really? Well I guess that's another reason why it's called 'the enchanted forest'."  
"I guess so." Karal was getting really uncomfortable under Antorell's gaze.  
"So, what're you doing here Anti-roll, if you don't mind my asking?" Karal asked him while striving to look innocent.  
Antorell jaw clenched and Karal could here him grinding his teeth but he managed to respond "It's Antorell and yes I do mind." Antorell realized what he was doing and strove to remedy the situation. "Ah, forgive me for being rude, but it's very personal business that I'd really rather not discuss." 'There, that should do it. This kid is probably so gullible. With his naive look.'  
Karal thought to himself 'I thought so, he must be one of those wizards Cimorene warned us about with his staff and all. I don't like the way it leaves spots of dead grass wherever it touches the ground.' Aloud he said "No problem, really. I understand completely." He plastered on a completely phony smile that seemed to fool Antorell and contemplated how he would get out of this situation.  
  



	6. In which...Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 6)  
  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? One queen of the enchanted forest, one king of the dragons, one exceptionally large cat and a young girl. So Cimorene, just a social visit or do you have a problem?"  
" I don't but these two do." She pushed Daine forward and Altra went of his own accord.  
"This is Daine, a magician of a sort from a different world and this is the honorable fire cat Altra, also from a different world though likely not from the same one."  
"I am honored to meet your acquaintances. Please come inside." Morwen went inside. Daine studied her as they all entered a sort of dining room/kitchen/living room. Morwen was a little taller than herself with hair a color that reminded her of butterscotch tied up into a sensible bun. She wore long black robes with billowing sleeves that looked like she could fit a horse in, she took a pair of spectacles out of them now and gazed at her.  
After she finished her long appraisal of Daine, Morwen turned to a door in the back of the room and opened it, revealing an extremely well-stocked pantry. 'Was that unicorn hair? What would she do with that? Oh well.' Morwen pulled a medium-sized picnic basket out of the pantry and set it in the middle of the room.  
"Now I have a chance to try out my new 'Picnic basket of plenty'. Telemain and I finally managed to replicate the spell on Ballimore's Cauldron of plenty. I haven't used it to do much of anything yet, just a dinner or two. Oh, and it does dessert too! Well let's get on with it then." She tapped the top of the basket and said " four lunches please!" Altra glared at her "Sorry. Make that five lunches please." The picnic basket obliged, revealing five fine lunches, one dragon-sized and one that looked like some sort of exotic fish. "Thank-you." Morwen said, lugging the basket back to the pantry. "How about going to the sunroof, I just added it and we'll be less crowded." Everyone showed their agreement in one form or another and Morwen turned back to the pantry door. This time the door revealed a bright, sunlit porch that was indeed quite large. "But that was just the pantry!" Daine exclaimed. "Of course it was dear but don't you agree that it saves so much more space this way?" "I guess it does." Daine replied, clearly abashed.  
  
They all shuffled into the room, including Kazul, who did it with a surprising lack of difficulty. Kazul settled into a corner with a large plate sitting on an even larger table. About ten cats came out of unknown hiding spots and settled on Kazul, who didn't seem to notice. A comical-looking kitten came up to Daine and uttered a hesitant hello. The cat had a single black face mark on his otherwise white body, it looked like a question mark framing his eye.   
  
  
"Hello little one. What's your name?" she purred at it, trying to get it more comfortable with her. The kitten appeared to puff up his chest and said proudly "Quiz II, and who are you?" "I'm Daine. My, aren't you a fine cat?" Quiz II lost any tension he might have still had and leaned into her petting. "Daine, aren't you going to come get your luch?" Morwen inquired. "Surely. I'll get it now." "I see you've met Quiz II. He's a card but he is rather handy sometimes." Daine could hear Quiz purring at being called 'handy'.  
She took her lunch - some sandwiches with an interesting looking filling - and sat at the smaller table meant for human which Cimorene and Altra were already seated at. Morwen joined them a short time later and they sat, Daine retelling her story and Altra telling his and Karal's. "So, the boy's disappeared huh? No problem, we'll just ask the mirror where he is." Daine stifled a giggle. Eyebrows raised and Daine said (with a very large smile on her face) " A magic mirror? This really is an enchanted forest, isn't it?"  
  
"Quite." said Morwen as they all turned back to the door.  
  
  
  
Author's note(s) ~ I'm sorry this is moving so slowly, but that's just the way it is. I'll try to speed it up a bit as I go along. Please READ & REVIEW!  
  



	7. In which...Part 7

  
IN WHICH CIMORENE AND KAZUL ARE SURPRISED BY A YOUNG GIRL, A VERY LARGE CAT, AND A BLIND MAN (WHO HAPPENS TO BE RATHER YOUNG HIMSELF)  
(PART 7)  
  
Karal sat down on a tree stump that seemed to conveniently materialize out of nowhere and sighed. "Now what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, you could ask me for help."  
  
Karal groaned. "Not another one!"  
  
"Pardon, but another what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm Karal. I'm from another world and I don't know how I got here. I arrived with a friend of mine who has been separated from me as well as some other people I was with at the time." (All of this said in an extremely bored tone.)  
  
"Really? That's certainly interesting.Perhaps you could explain to me how exactly-but wait, I'm being impolite. My name is Telemain and I am a magician, not a wizard, not a witch."  
  
"Well I guess that's a relief, your not being a wizard anyway."  
  
"I should think so, too many of them as there is. Now, you have explained your quandary, what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Well, unless you happen to know how to get to Morwen's I don't know."  
  
"Well now, I just might be able to oblige you you see (saying this in a confidential tone)  
Morwen and I are good friends. I could tell you how to get there, but seeing as we are such good friends and this is an enchanted forest which does tend to move around a bit, I think I'll escort you there and pay a visit to Morwen!"  
  
Karal gaped. "What?" Telemaine inquired.  
  
"I was just wondering how you could say all of that in one breath, and also if it was a run-on sentence."  
  
"I do believe it might have been. That's in the past now, however, so let's get on with it!"  
  
Telemain grabbed Karal's arm, linking elbows with him, and took a step forward.  
  
Karal felt the sensation again.  
  
~Author's Note~ Okay people. I know you're out there! I need you to vote one way or the other. Should Karal end up at Morwen's with the next shift, or somewhere else?  
I'm warning you, if you don't vote I may do something evil!   
Okay, maybe not, but you never know I just may!  
  
  



	8. In which...Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 7)  
  
  
"So Antorell, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to a witch named Morwen's house, would you?" Karal asked the wizard.  
"Oh I wouldn't want to be going there. I don't know what witches are like on your world, but ours are mean and deceptive. They'll tell you anything if they think they'll get something out of it."  
"Really?" Karal arched an eyebrow. Antorell nodded. "Well thank-you for warning me."  
"No problem. So where are you going to go?"  
"Oh I think I just might wander around for a while. I have some friends who came here with me that I really ought to find."  
"Certainly. I hope we meet again, Karal."  
"You would." Karal mumbled as Antorell vanished into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Fiddle-dee and folderall!" Morwen said in an overly dignified tone. Daine stifled another giggle. Morwen glared at her as the mirror's surface turned a milky white and a voice demanded "What is it now! You and your vague rhymes!" Daine got the distinct impression that the owner of the voice was tapping her foot. "It's very difficult to think of something that rhymes with 'wall' for every occasion, you know! Now, I want you to locate a young boy named Karal who's lost in the forest."  
"There are tons of young boys lost in this forest! How do expect me to know which one's this Karal? You want me to stop and ask every one of them?!"  
"He's probably the only one who's blind." Morwen said, perhaps a bit impatiently.  
"Oh. I'll get right on it!" The milky white became a rainbow of colors as the mirror scanned the forest for Karal. It was over very quickly.  
"Nope!" "What do you mean, 'nope'?!" Altra interjected before Morwen had a chance to say a word. "He's not here. No young blind men. Only one old stinky one with a cape made entirely of patches. He was actually kind of interesting. I stopped to talk to him, he hasn't stumbled upon your Karal either."   
  



	9. In which...Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 9)  
  
  
Altra's wails were starting to subside when the mirror turned milky white again.  
"Incoming call from the magician Telemain." the mirror said. " Then put him through already!" Morwen snapped peevishly. The face of a fairly handsome middle-aged man floated gradually into view. "Ah Morwen! How lovely to see your scowling face."  
"Get to the point Telemain!" "Oh, well then, I do seem to be in a bit of a predicament. You see, I was traveling with a young man by the name of Karal who happened to be heading this way (Altra was all ears upon hearing this) and I seem to have gotten into a bit of a fix." "Well, what is it Telemain?!" (She was really getting cross now.) " Really Morwen, you shouldn't be so cantankerous with such a dear friend as I. As I was saying, I was commuting with Karal and-" "Telemain!!!!" (Ooo, if looks could excoriate.)  
"Well if I knew you were going to be like that about it I would have called Mendenbar. Good-bye!" Telemain turned away as if to leave. "Wait Telemain! I'm sorry I was so short with you, but you know how you get and I'm a bit short on patience now! (Takes a deep breath, mentally counting to ten.) Please tell me what you want."   
"Need my dear, not want, but be that as it may I need you to come to the reflecting pool, you know the one where all of the princess's usually show up? It's a bit of an emergency. You might want to bring some medicines with you." "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
With that Telemain disappeared. "That man can be incorrigible at times. Oh well, I guess we're off to the reflecting pool!"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes~ Sorry these are so short, but I got impatient and nobody's voted yet. You can vote by e-mailing me at starshadow@theschoolowlery.zzn.com or by voting in your review which I'm sure you were just about to write. Ahem, you were about to write a review now weren't you? Of course you were. (And if you weren't, you better reconsider.)  
  
P.S. For someone who asked, excoriate (in this case) means to flay, censure, or condemn, that sort of thing.  
  



	10. In which...Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them. (No, I don't bother retyping this thing for every posting.)  
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 10)  
  
Morwen stood up and stuffed a few things into her sleeves, one of which looked suspiciously like a medical bag made out of reddish fake alligator skin. "Well, aren't you coming?" "But, Morwen we..." Daine started "Not you, the broom!" Morwen snapped and started tapping her foot impatiently. A broom came out of the magic door looking quite sheepish. Daine smothered another round of giggles at the thought of a witch with a flying broom as well as a magic mirror. Morwen snatched up the broom and stomped out of the room. "Come on, hurry up!" The group scurried out after Morwen and stood to attention on the front lawn. "Alright, this is how it's going to work. Daine, you will ride with me on my broom and Altra, you will ride on Kazul. I'm assuming his is agreeable to you, Kazul?" "It's fine with me. As long as he doesn't swish his tail in my face while I'm flying." "Wouldn't we get there much faster if we gated?" Altra asked, looking like he really didn't want to go flying on dragon's back. "Gate? Wha-" Morwen started "It's a way of traveling large distances in the time it would take to walk to another room in a house, not including the time it takes to construct one." Kazul informed her. "I read about it in my book." "Just how long would it take to construct one of these gates Altra?"  
"Normally I couldn't do it by myself or without knowing exactly what my destination looks like. But, this being an enchanted forest, I believe I can simply use the magic of the forest and have it done in a minute or two, provided you and Kazul could clearly picture this 'reflecting pool' in your minds as I do so." "Amazing. Okay, go to it!" Altra got comfortable on Kazul's back and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mendenbar looked up from his work. Willin, his assistant, looked up also. "Do you need something, Sire?" "No, no Willin, I'm fine. Thank-you." but he didn't go back to his work, instead he stood up and looked out the window. (From which he could see most of his kingdom, I might add.) "Nothing's wrong is it Sire?" the king shrugged "I'm not sure Willin. Somebody just used some of the forest's magic and I thought I was the only one who could do that." "Are you sure? Perhaps-" "I'm sure Willin. The worst of it is, I don't recognize anything about whoever did it. Their touch had a very odd feel - not bad - but different." " It's not the wizards again, is it Majesty?" "No. They would have a distinctly bad feel and the forest would have told me long ago if there were any wizards there. This is like nothing I've ever felt before." "Perhaps you'd better go check it out Your Highness?" Mendenbar almost smiled at that, Willin suggesting he go out? Almost inconceivable. "Perhaps I will."   
Author's Notes~ Okay, since NOBODY voted, I went ahead on my own. SO THERE!  
Okay, if anyone still wants to vote, I'll be posting a similar story that will be written in a choose your own adventure style. I'd be happy to consider any possibilities you might suggest. IF any of you actually gave me any feedback! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Oh well. Enjoy yourself anyway.  
  
P.S. If you weren't going to review this story, you'd better reconsider. I will hunt you down. *JJ*  
  



	11. In which...Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 11)  
  
A bright, shining, blue light in the shape of a large door began to materialize in front of the group. Daine gasped "It's beautiful!" she whispered as if saying it louder would destroy it. "Just wait till you go through it." said Altra just as he finished the gate.  
"Okay, this is it. Everybody step through, you might want to do it one at a time. You know, single file and all that. Don't stop and don't turn to the side. Just keep going straight forward until you come out at the reflecting pool. You should be able to see it at the end of the tunnel as soon as you step into it. Why don't you go first, Morwen?" Morwen nodded and stepped through the luminescent gate. She disappeared. "Okay, now Daine." Daine took a breath and stepped through. It was absolutely awesome. The 'walls' were iridescent and shimmered brightly. She was almost disappointed when she stepped out at the reflecting pool. Until she saw the pool itself. The pool reflected the scene around it perfectly (except for the fact that it was upside down) and somehow managed to make it look even more gorgeous then the original scene was itself. Altra emerged from the gate on Kazul's back. He appeared to be sleeping. Kazul bent over and gently deposited Altra on the ground, he woke up and stretched. "Mmm, well that was a refreshing little nap. Okay, what's the situation?" Then he saw Karal sprawled out on the ground, he was a deathly white. "Karal! What happened to him?!" This last comment was directed toward Telemain, who was talking to Morwen. "Well, I don't know." was his reply. "What do you mean you don't know? Look at him, something like that doesn't just happen for no reason!" Daine joined in, suddenly furious at his seeming unconcern. "Oh but you see, it did. We were simply walking along, talking, and he just collapsed. I couldn't find anything wrong with him, but I couldn't wake him up. I even tried a little bit of magic, but it only seemed to make him worse! I just didn't know what to do. So I called Morwen. By the way, who are you?" Morwen stepped in "This young lady is Daine, a type of mage from a different world-not Karal's-and Altra, a fire cat from Karal's world. Altra is the one who built the gate that brought us here." "Interesting thing, this gate. Would you mind explaining to me exactly how it works? You'll of course have to do it over since the other gate has closed already and-" Altra beat Morwen, Daine and Kazul in responding "YOU STUPID IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS GOING ON THAN YOU'RE MEANINGLESS, UNIMPORTANT WONDERINGS?! KARAL NEEDS HELP AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE GETS IT, SOON!" "My 'wonderings' as you call them, are not meaningless and I am-" "I DON'T CARE YOU BIG BLOWHARD! I'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR PONTIFICATING AND BOMBASITY! SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE OR GET OUT OF THE WAY SO SOMEONE ELSE CAN!" Daine turned to Morwen "Is bombosity even a word?" "I don't know," said Morwen "but if it isn't, it should be."  
  
"Okay, okay! Calm down! I will make the supreme sacrifice of ignoring the call of my art for-" Kazul glared at him and licked her lips (or what passed for lips) "some thing that is obviously more important." Kazul smiled at him sweetly, a little to sweetly. Telemain pulled at the collar of his robe. "That's better. Now let's get back to examining Karal." Morwen turned around, and Karal was gone.  
  
  



	12. In which...Part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 12)  
  
"OH GREAT! WHAT NOW? WHAT NEXT? WHY ME?" Telemain let out a stream of curses that made even Morwen and Kazul turn and look at him. Altra resumed his wailing. "Oh shut up Telemain. Do you think the rest of haven't had enough already? Spare us your drivel and shape up. We need to get a plan of action here!" Morwen snapped at him. Telemain's yelling abated and disappeared. He pouted as he replied "Okay." "Altra, I know you're worried about Karal but we can't do anything until we have a plan. Can you please stop wailing so we can think this through?" "Okay." Now Altra was also pouting. "Daine, could you ask any animals nearby if they've seen Karal?" Daine nodded. "Okay, now while she's doing that I want you two to- Hello Mendenbar." Morwen said as the king appeared out of thin air in front of them. " Hello Morwen, fancy meeting you hear. Would you like to explain what's going on?" "No, but Telemain would. Wouldn't you Telemain?" "Sure." Telemain grumbled and set to his task. "Now, as I was saying. I want you, Kazul, to make a sweep of the forest. Cimorene you're with Altra and I. We'll wait to see if Daine finds anything out before we go gallivanting out into the forest, though. Daine?" Morwen queried the girl who had just turned back to her, her lips pressed in a thin line. "An eagle told me he saw Karal at another pool with a wizard. Karal was still out cold." "A wizard! Oh great! I thought we had taken care of them!" Now Morwen used a long string of curses, totally uncharacteristic of her. Telemain and Mendenbar- who had just finished their private conference in time to hear the announcement -wondered where she had learned so many.  
  
  
~That's all for now. I'll post the next chapter very soon! (Don't forget to review.)  
  
  
  
  



	13. In which...Part 13

Oh I am REALLY sorry! I accidentally posted only part of the chapter (the part with no story) Here's what should have been up. (I really am sorry! I didn't mean it!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 13)  
  
Karal woke up with a splitting headache. 'What have I been doing?' he thought 'Did I let Natoli talk me into having too many drinks again? If I did, I vow to never do it again. I feel like I'd rather be dead.'  
  
"Good morning Karal. I trust you're feeling well? I'm surprised to see you again so soon. The forest treating you well?"  
  
'Oh great, it's that wizard Antorell.' Aloud he said -cheerfully- "Actually I don't think I could feel to much worse. You?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear of your misfortune. I myself am as healthy as the last time we met. Could I do something to ease your pain?"  
  
"No, no that's not necessary. Don't let it bother you. You didn't happen to see a rather tall guy in odd-looking robes around here did you?"  
  
"No, but I did see Telemain with the witch you were looking for earlier. It sounded like he was cursing along with the witch. I think they are looking for you in order to do you harm."  
  
Alarms went off in Karal's head. He hadn't told Antorell that the man's name was Telemain, and Antorell had denied knowing Morwen earlier. He had best be even more on guard with this wizard. His defense/fighting trainer Kerowyn's touch began to show in him as he looked around for anything he might be able to use as a weapon. He had his sun disk, it was fairly weighty and also sharp in places, he had the rock that he had apparently been sitting on, and he had the forest. Karal thought for a moment, could he ask the forest to help him? Maybe he could channel some of its magic to get him out of here. It was worth a try.  
  
Karal thought the words in his head as he would if he were in mindspeech with Altra (he had tried reaching Altra before by this method but found that he was out of range)  
"Forest? Can you hear me?"  
  
There was a sound like chuckling from the trees and leaves rustled "We can hear you little one. We are here to help you and all others noble in heart. What do you wish?"  
  
"Could you let me channel some of your magic and use it to get me out of here?"  
  
"Oh, we can do more than that dear one." the trees replied. Karal blinked and found himself experiencing something he'd never quite felt before.  
  
  
  
~I think I'm becoming addicted to the review alert when I check my e-mail. Don't make me go through withdrawal or you'll never see the rest of this!!   
(Actually, you probably couldn't stop me from writing more.)  
  
PS ~ I'm going on vacation and probably won't be back till about July 8th. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave but it might not happen so this is just gonna have to hold you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. In which...Part 14

  
Sorry about the wait, vacation was longer than I thought.  
Thanks to all of the people that left reviews to brighten up my day, I love getting reviews!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 14)  
  
  
"Did the eagle say which pool it was, Daine?" Mendenbar asked while Morwen continued to curse in the background. Daine shook her head " He wasn't local, but he did say he saw a lion in the same area. The lion seemed to be running toward the pool but he was still a good deal away."  
  
"Aha! The Pool of Gold! I should have known a greedy old wizard would go there! Well what are we waiting for? Let's be off!" He made an odd gesture with his hand and the group, now consisting of Morwen, Telemain, Mendenbar, Daine and Altra appeared in front of a pool that had a slight yellow tint and sported its own -very confused looking- wizard. The confusion quickly turned to fury as the wizard looked up and saw the group now standing before him. "YOU!" he yelled at the same time as Mendenbar yelled "Antorell!". Telemain turned to Morwen "I thought Kazul ate him." "No, that was Zemenar Kazul ate. Pay attention." Telemain turned back around, grumbling like a chastised child.  
  
"How many times are you going to come back?" Mendenbar asked with a note of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Until I get what I want I will keep returning! You cannot stop me!" the wizard looked a bit crazy and Daine wasn't about to trust him with anything, especially another person's life.   
  
"What did you do to Karal?" she shouted at the wild man.  
  
"Me?! What have I done with him?! I have done nothing! It is you who have spirited him away to places unknown and come here to try to confuse me with your ravings! I'll have none of it! I am a genius impervious to your petty tricks!" he swung his cape up onto his shoulder and lifted his chin in the air striking a pose that was supposed to make him look superior. He looked absolutely absurd and Daine couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What ?! You dare mock me?! I who am your obvious superior?!"  
  
That did it, now everyone was laughing except Antorell, of course.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! This isn't helping you you know! I will still triumph over all!"  
  
The laughing eventually died down and a sober Morwen addressed Antorell " What do you want with Karal, Antorell? What do you expect to gain from him?"  
  
"I really don't think it's for you to question my greatness and higher thought! In fact, I think-"  
  
Morwen broke in calmly "Could you stop using so many exclamation marks? You're giving me a headache."  
  
"A headache?! A HEADACHE?! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE THAN A HEADACHE YOU WITCH, I'LL-"  
  
Someone said something like 'gargle faster' and Antorell began to melt. Wait a minute, Melt?! Yes, Antorell melted into a pile of cloth, soapy water, goo and something that smelled like lemon juice.  
  
"Oh, now look at the mess you made on the lovely forest floor, Mendenbar. You really should be more careful, you know." The corner of Morwen's mouth twitched as Telemain went to collect the now soggy staff Antorell had been carrying.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said and popped out of sight.  
  
"Now where is he going?" Daine wondered aloud.  
  
"Telemain collects wizard's staffs to study them, besides, it's harder for the wizards to get them back if they are in his tower. Wizards don't try anything without their staffs."  
  
"If they can help it." Morwen muttered darkly. "Now we really do need to find out where Karal is."  
  
"Maybe-" Daine had no chance to finish her sentence before a heavy weight pushed her to the ground and held her there. Daine's head hit a rock (ever notice how these rocks always appear at times like these?) and she blacked out.  
  
  
~Well that wasn't as good as it was when I was thinking it. Oh well, more to come soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. In which...Part 15

  
Hey! Where are you people?! I haven't gotten a single review for that last chapter! You're falling down on the job and if you continue to do so I just may have to withhold the rest of the story from you! So there!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 15)  
  
  
Daine came to after just a few seconds but the weight was still there, pushing her face into the ground and obstructing her view.  
  
"Mmmph!" She exclaimed as the weight shifted and something started hitting her on the head.  
  
Someone yelled and the weight disappeared. Hands helped get Daine off the ground and cleaned the mud off her face. Daine now looked at Morwen, Mendenbar, Altra, and a very large lion. The lion looked a bit sheepish (if you can imagine that) and his tail was twitching, making a loud 'thump' every time it hit the ground. Well that answered the questions of what was on her and what was hitting her on the head.  
  
Kazul chose that moment to land right in the middle of things with a 'whoosh' of air and the sound of beating wings she touched down. She looked at Daine "Why, whatever happened to you child? You're all muddy. Are you hurt?"  
  
Before Daine could reply the lion broke in (in English even!) "I didn't mean to, honest Your Highness, Your Majesty, King Kazul - a-and King Mendenbar also of course. I promise, it was just an accident a misunderstanding! I-"  
  
"That's enough!" Kazul said, turning to Morwen.  
  
"The lion thought Daine was an intruder trying to steal from the golden pool, so he pounced on her. Men-"  
  
"It was an accident, REALLY!" again the lion broke in.  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING," the lion fell quiet "Mendenbar had to call him off. Daine seems to be all right. Are you, Daine?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. Just a bit dirty." Daine replies. The lion looks a bit happier. "See then, no harm done! I was just doing my job after all and-"  
  
"Be quiet!" This from Mendenbar. "You are not very careful about who you attack, I recall you once attacking me."  
  
"Oh, but Sire that was-"  
  
"An accident, I know. I think that this job is too stressful for you. Maybe you need to get away from it."  
  
"Oh, but Sire, I love my job! No one can do it as well as I! You can't make me give it up!"  
  
"I most certainly can, but that's not what I was talking about. I meant that you should take a vacation, get away from it all for a while. I understand you're training an apprentice, it'll do him good to have some experience. I promise I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
The lion looked skeptical "Well, I have always wanted to see some plains. You know, the kind with tall grass. I hear other lions live there. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go away for a little while. Okay, I'll do it! Thank-you Your Majesty!" The lion turned and bounded off into the forest.  
  
Mendenbar then thought of something "Wait!" he called. The lion didn't hear him. He sighed and snapped his fingers. The lion appeared-somewhat bewildered- and sat before him. "Why weren't you here when we came?"  
  
Once again the lion looked slightly embarrassed "Well, someone drew me off with a decoy. I ran and ran after it - never quite seeing what it was - and when I finally got close to it, it vanished! I figured that something must be going on back at the pool so I hurried as fast as I could to get back. It took me a while, I'm not getting younger you know."  
  
"Thank-you, you may go now." Mendenbar snapped his fingers and the lion was gone once more.  
  
"So what happened?" Kazul asked. They told her the story and she snorted "Well this sure has gotten us a whole lot of nowhere!"   
  
"Yes, we still don't have a clue as to where Karal is."  
  
Suddenly, Altra's ears pricked up "Shh, I hear something!".   
  
The whole group froze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. In which...Part 16

  
You know, if some of you don't start reviewing, I may have to require a certain number of reviews before I'll post the next chapter. Some authors do that, you know.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 16)  
  
  
'Altra'.  
  
Altra's ears pricked up further as his groupmates looked on, puzzled, trying to hear what Altra did.  
  
'Altra'.  
  
Altra took a few steps into the forest and the group started forward.  
  
'Can you hear me, Altra?'  
  
"I'm here Karal! Where are you?"  
  
Altra shouted with his voice and his mind. The group fell completely silent.  
  
'I don't know Altra. I can't see anything and I can barely hear you.'  
  
"Are you okay? Can you yell so we can find you?"  
  
'I can do that, I think. I feel odd. Not like myself.'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
silence  
  
"Karal? Karal?!"  
  
Altra dashed into the forest with a distressed look (if you can imagine that).  
  
The others stood in shocked paralysis at the sudden turn of events for a moment and then   
  
hared off after him, yelling all the way.  
  
  
A.N. ~ Sorry that's so short, school keeps me busy, oh well. You people need to get some reviews up. Only two in months! I'll post another chapter soon if not immediately after this one even though you don't seem to care anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. In which...Part 17

A.N. ~ Well! That took longer than I thought! All that business with the sight being rebuilt and then a torrent of other things have kept me away but I'm here. Thanks to all of you have reviewed! Can you see my big smile? ^_^ = ) : }^o^ : )*v* ; )^v^ ; }   
Maybe that'll give you an idea... or not @_@. Oh well, back to business. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 17)  
  
The group finally caught up to Altra and found him panting in a clearing. He looked up at them piteously, "I lost him."  
  
A voice spoke: "If you look for the young one without sight than you are not lost."  
  
Everyone looked around frantically for the source of the eerie sound. Finding none, Altra demanded "Who are you and what do you mean by that?"  
  
A sound vaguely resembling laughter came to them from the trees "We are all around you. Do you not know us?"  
  
The group stood, still and silent. Again the sound of laughter, Altra's ears pricked up. It was a familiar sound.  
  
"We have been here longer than any of you, we have guarded and cared for this land."  
The voice was encouraging now, as if it really did want them to guess.  
  
Mendenbar spoke up "Uhhh, nope, sorry, don't know you."  
  
The noise again, Altra recognized it. It was the sound of leaves blowing in the wind! The sound was slightly altered so that it resembled the sound of waves but it surely was the leaves. There was no wind. Altra looked around as the noise filled the clearing -the trees were shaking with laughter. The trees!  
  
"The furred one has guessed our secret. It is the forest itself to which you speak. We are caring for your lost one."  
  
Well, what do you say to that? Nothing. & that's exactly what they said too.   
  
"Have you nothing to say? Do you not demand him back or plead for his safety?" The 'voice' asked inquisitively.  
  
Kazul began to step forward angrily (she hadn't eaten for a while and she was a bit agitated) but Altra beat her to it "We do not plead for anything!" then he relaxed "But we do not demand either. We-I humbly ask you to tell me where Karal is. Please, he is my responsibility and my dearest friend."  
  
The trees were silent. Altra waited.  
  
The trees continued their silence. Kazul got impatient "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to tell him? I'll have you know that I am the King of the Dragons and I am not in a good mood so you better answer him or you will face the consequences!"  
  
A few nearby trees seemed to cower away from the dragon -probably thinking of what her fire would do to them.  
  
Cimorene attempted to appease the dragon while Altra rephrased the question a bit more tactfully. "Could you please answer? Are you still there? Please -I need an answer!" the poor thing looked so decrepit and appeared near to tears (in fact, the only reason he wasn't crying is because he couldn't).  
  
No answer. Silence. No movement. Nothing.  
  
  
~Well, that's another short one but the next update should be soon. Of course now that I say that a teacher is probably gonna give me some evil report that takes up all my time and energy. Wait! -I have one of those already! Oops, I'll be back later folks and don't forget to review! 


	18. In which...Part 18

*~* What happened to all of my reviewers?!?! I'm starving for reviews here people!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 18)  
  
Mendenbar held up his hand to silence the outcries at the silence of the trees.  
"Someone is meddling with the magic of the forest. The trees do not speak because they cannot."  
  
The group was silent for a moment in shock. Then chaos ensued.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" "Who could be strong enough to-?" "Who would-?" "What are we going t-?"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Roared Kazul. When a dragon roars, you listen. The group stood at attention silently as Mendenbar considered their next move. Presently he began pacing and started thinking out loud.  
  
"If we can figure out where the disturbance is coming from we should be able to undo it, right? I think I can do it if I just concentrate enough. I've got to have some quite. Stay here." Mendenbar turned to leave. Cimorene wordlessly walked to his side and took his hand. Mendenbar looked into her intense gaze and they both proceeded to walk off into the forest.  
  
"Fitting. The King and Queen off together to face a challenge in their forest. Reminds me of the old days." Kazul sighed "Being a grandmother does things to you, I'm now referring to last week as 'the old days'. Morwen chuckled as Daine stared at the dragon.  
  
Altra was puzzled "What is so challenging about this?"  
  
Kazul sobered and looked at the firecat with a meaningful look in her eye. " This task takes a great deal of energy and concentration. Also skill, care, and endurance. Mendenbar and Cimorene must combine their energies and search through the magic web of the forest for the culprit. Not only do they need to watch out for whoever is disrupting the field, but there are also many natural dangers in the forest. Magical traps that will suck in their minds and never let them free, they could be turned into flowers or frozen for all eternity. If they are still in the field when the field manipulator happens to release whatever spell he has put on it, then also will the King and Queen risk being trapped as a part of the forest forever."  
  
Altra was silent. Now he was absolutely certain he could trust these people. Mendenbar hadn't even met Karal yet and none of them knew him half as well as Altra did. Yes, he had definitely found the right group of people to fall in with on this world.  
  
  
  
~I was right!! I got ANOTHER evil report to do! This huge English thing that I didn't understand in the first place, but oh well. I'm back and I'm in the mood to write so my stories are going to get updated! *crowd cheers* Oh wait, that's just me playing a track of a crowd cheering. Oops. *looks embarrassed and runs off* 


	19. In which...Part 19

*~* What happened to all of my reviewers?!?! I'm starving for reviews here people!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Patricia C. Wrede, Mercedes Lackey, and Tamora Pierce own them.   
  
  
In which Cimorene and Kazul are surprised by a young girl, a very large cat, and a blind man (who happens to be rather young himself) and many things happen as a result   
(part 19)  
  
  
Deep in the heart of the forest (but not the center!), dire deeds were being performed.  
  
"You will give him to me you foolish plant!" Antorell yelled at the immense tree before him. This was not just any tree, this was the eldest tree, the first one to be planted in the plain that existed before the forest inhabited the space. This oak was the most powerful, the one that kept the field of magic in the forest steady, kept it from becoming evil.  
Now this tree battled a wizard for the safety of a pure heart.  
  
Antorell had started out by trying to cozen the tree into giving over the boy. He told it that he didn't want to harm him, he just wanted the boy to work with him. The tree saw through his paltry lies, however, and he had gotten impatient. Now a full out battle was on.  
  
Antorell hurled yet another fireball at the tree and watched it be deflected by the tree's shield. He howled in rage and decided it was time to pull the ace out of his sleeve. He reached out for the power of his brothers from other worlds. He took power from Roger of Conté and the evil immortals in Tortall as well as power from the nodes of Valdemar and the lands near it. Charged with the energy of other worlds he shot a blast of pure power at the tree. Nothing appeared to happen.  
  
Antorell got ready to send a second blast and then realized that nothing had happened. He had sent his blast sure enough, but the tree had not deflected it. Had he won? He decided to test the hypothesis. A fireball bloomed in his hand and shot toward the tree. The tree burst into flame. A moan seemed to go up from the forest as the tree burned.  
  
With a malicious grin, the wizard quickly doused the flames (Wouldn't want to scorch the prize, would he?) and advanced on the charred oak.   
  
An evil gleam was in his eye as he took a hatchet and (after sending out a magical probe) began to chop off the outer layers of the tree. Careful not to cut too deep, he continued chopping until his ax chopped into the hollow core of the ancient oak. Yes, he had found the key to establishing his superiority over all those who had laughed at him. His fellow wizards, the dragon king, and especially that annoying prick Cimmorene.  
Yes, nobody would ever laugh at him again now.  
  
  
  
~*~ Ooooo, ominous! More to come soon! 


End file.
